1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a self cleaning rake and more particularly pertains to a rake with tines which may be pivoted rearwardly to allow a user to remove unwanted debris from the tines.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of garden rakes is known in the prior art. More specifically, garden rakes heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of raking lawns and gardens are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art discloses various techniques for removing debris from the tines of rakes. Note U.S. Pat. No. 3,884,023 to Robinson. Consider also U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,776,158 to Baum and 4,850,185 to Dimon. These patents disclose devices where a stripping mechanism is moved linearly with respect to the tines for debris removal.
Another approach to debris removal is a stripper bar moving in an arcuant orientation with respect to the tines of a rake as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,165,598 to Kutsi.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 3,636,689 to Gallimore discloses a rake with two sets of teeth which pivot with respect to a handle.
In this respect, a self cleaning rake according to the present invention substantially depart from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provide an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of self cleaning rake tines.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved self cleaning rake which can be used for removing debris from the tines. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.